I'd come for you
by bhfirewife
Summary: Abby and Gibbs had a fight, and now she's in danger. Song fic to Nickleback's I'd come for you. I own nothing to do with the characters or the show or the song, I just borrowed them for a bit, for your and my amusement. R&R plz.


Just one more moment, that's all that's needed

Like wounded soldiers in need of healing

At nearly midnight on a Thursday night, Gibbs sat in his basement, looking at his cell phone in his hand, watching the time on the display. Five more minutes.

Five more minutes until she had hopefully calmed down enough, after their fight, for him to call her. As best friends they usually didn't fight, but even the closest of family fight sometimes, and as Abby would say, they were closer than blood. Nearly two hours ago, they had the biggest fight that he could recall them having.

He'd been sitting, staring at his phone, watching the time pass since he had heard her slam his front door shut as she had left. Their words kept replaying in his head, and he could not believe the words that he had said to her. Both the comment that he had made that had started the fight, like he knew it would even as he said it, and the words that he had said during the argument, more out of fear than anger. He hoped that she would be able to forgive him this time.

He looked at his cell phone again, two more minutes. Suddenly, it began to ring in his hands.

Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding

Please don't dwell on it, 'cause I didn't mean it

Abby looked at her cell phone's time display. Five more minutes until she knew Gibbs would call her. She could not believe the things that she had said to him. She could not believe some of the things that he had said to her.

She knew that most of what he had said, had come from a fear that she could not place. A fear that she knew that he would never admit, most likely not even to himself.

Of all the things that he had said, it was the tone he spoke the statement that ultimately started the argument that had hurt the most.

"_No new boy toys this week Abby?" he said, in a tone that made her feel like he was tired of her being around, when she had only been in the house for maybe five minutes, and his basement for even less._

She was not sure why she had let his comment get to her, maybe it had been the tone, but she could not help but to reply with some anger and hurt in her voice as she had said, "Only as many red-heads that you've had in your past."

I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground

But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up, forgive me now

Everyday I spend away, my soul's inside out

Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow

Her mind flashed to the last things that they had said to the other, before she had ran up the stairs, hiding her tears that she was fighting to keep from falling, and angrily, slamming the front door on her way out.

"_I didn't realise that you did not like being my friend, Gibbs! If you really are so against me, I'll see you at work on Monday, long enough to hand my resignation in!" she said, then turned and ran up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, she paused long enough to quietly say, "You could have done something long ago, to keep me from falling in love with you!" Then she continued on out of his house, slamming the door, angry at herself for falling for the man who's second 'B' really did stand for 'Bastard"! She had never felt so betrayed before._

Looking at her cell phone, Abby saw that it was three minutes until he was due to call, if he was even going to. She had been sitting in her car outside her apartment for the last half hour, after driving around after their fight.

As she left her car and made her way to the building, see could feel someone watching her. Looking around, she saw a face, in the light from a street light, that made her blood run cold. The face belonged to the main suspect in their current case. She has matched the fingerprint herself. The man had raped and killed six females, each of them somehow connected to the navy. Two were petty officers, three were civilian clerks, and one had been the niece of an admiral. It looked like he was going to make her his next victim.

Continuing on her way to the building, picking up her pace a bit when she saw the man make his way towards her, she reached into her handbag and pulled out her cell phone and called the only person that she could think on in a time like this.

By now, you'd know that I'd come for you

No one but you, yes, I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

Looking at his cell phone, Gibbs felt his gut telling him that something bad was about to happen. Without waiting for the call display to show who was calling him, he answered, "Gibbs!"

"Gibbs!" he heard, and felt his gut churn even more, it was Abby. "Gibbs, he's here! He's seen me! I think he's after me! Help me Gibbs!"

"Abby!? Who's after you?" he said, already halfway up the basement stairs.

"The suspect from your latest case. The one who raped and killed six women connected to the navy! I saw him after I was already out of my car! He was looking right at me! And when I kept walking, it looked like he was following me!"

Starting his car, Gibbs realised that he needed to know where to find her. "Abs, where are you?"

"I'm at my apartment building. I just got in past the security doors now, but it's not really that hard to get someone to buzz you in! All but one of his victims lived in secure buildings like this Gibbs!"

He knew that she was right about that much. If you knew what to say and how to act, you could get entrance to just about anywhere.

"Go to your apartment. Take the stairs, or send the elevator to a couple of floors before yours and a couple after. I am on my way, and will be there as soon as I can. Once inside, use you landline and call the team. I'll get there before them, but they still need to be there."

"Okay," she said, sounding a little bit calmer. In the background, he heard the door to the stairwell in her building close.

"Whatever you Abs, DO NOT hang up this phone until I get there! Understood?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Gibbs," she replied.

After a few minutes of silence, he heard another door close and knew that she had reached her floor and exited the stairwell.

"Gibbs," he heard her say, nearly whispering, "I'm not going to go into my apartment."

"Abby, go inside, and lock the door behind you! I am only a couple blocks away…"

"Gibbs! The door is open, and I KNOW I locked it when I left. This means that he DID study his victim! That he KNEW full well who they were before they ever saw him…;" she grew silent as realisation struck them both. "Gibbs! He IS after me!" The whole time her voice had been barely above a whisper, but that only made is easier for him to hear the fear that made her voice tremble.

"Abby, listen to me, go back into the stairwell. Keep as quiet as possible, but come down them again. As you near each landing, I want you to listen to hear if someone is coming up them towards you…," he realised then, that shortly after he had spoken her name, that he had spoken to the dial tone.

He was pulling into the parking lot of her building a few seconds after they had been disconnected. As he left his car, and made his way across the parking lot towards the front door, he pulled out his keys, and found the one that she had given him in case he ever needed to get into her place, with one hand, and hitting the speed dial number for Tony with the other. As much as he wanted to call her back, he did not want to give her away if she had needed to find somewhere to hide.

When Tony answered his phone, all Gibbs said was, "Get to Abby's! The Bastard is after her!" Then he closed his phone and put it in his pocket, drew his gun and slipped the key into the lock in the security door.

Entering the building, he, under his breath, said, "You know I'd always come for you, Abs!" Then he made his was to the door that lead to the stairwell.

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you

He made it to the first landing when he hears a noise that he had not heard since Ari had shot out the window to Abby's lab. A sound that he would not of cared if he never heard it again. From above him, he heard Abby scream in terror.

At the next landing, he saw the broken pieces of electronics that he managed to recognize as, what was once, Abby's cell phone. Stepping over the pieces, he continued up the stairs to his friend, no, his Abby.

At the landing that put him at the floor below hers, he heard voices above him. "Bitch! As much as I like it when you whores fight, this will go much faster for you if you just take it."

"NO! Stay away from me!" Gibbs had never heard Abby sound so scared, not even when they had thought that the cyber had been right outside her lab.

He hoped for her sake that she had been able to keep him at bay, but his finger was just itching for any reason to squeeze the trigger and kill the Bastard that was trying to hurt his Abs.

Still silent, but quicker that before, Gibbs climbed the stairs the rest of the way. The scene before him almost had him frozen.

Abby was laying on the stairs leading to the landing above, the man they had been trying to locate was standing over her with a gun aimed at her, holding a hand against his thigh, where Gibbs could only guess that she had kicked him. _Thata girl, Abs!_ Gibbs thought.

Taking a breath, Gibbs moved into action.

***

"Federal Agent! Drop your weapon!" Abby had never thought that phrase could sound so good to hear, as she did right now. She gave a barely noticeable sigh of relief, Gibbs was here.

The man standing over her surprised her by complying, he dropped his gun to the floor.

"Step away from the girl!" Looking at Gibbs, Abby could almost read the 'my girl' in his eyes, and her heart skipped a beat.

Her would-be rapist and murderer stepped away from her, and closer to Gibbs. Without warning, he spun around, swinging his arm, knocking the gun from Gibbs' hands, them before Gibbs could recover, he tackled him, pushing him against the wall with a crack as his head bounced against the cinder blocks of the wall.

When Gibbs was shaking off the effects of bouncing off the wall, Abby saw the glint of light that told of a knife moving. "Knife!" she yelled in warning.

***

Just before it was able to connect with his flesh, Gibbs caught the wrist that held the knife. All in the same fluid movement, Gibbs took a half a step back, with his right foot; pulled the wrist forwards and down; and brought his right knee up into the suspect's solar plexus, knocking the wind from his lungs, and the knife from his hand.

He let the man fall to the floor, face down once he kicked the knife out of reach. Then he reached for his handcuffs and cuffed the man behind the back.

After straightening back up, Gibbs took a couple of steps towards Abby, and caught her as she threw herself into his arms. "You okay, Abs?" he asked as he tightened his arms around her.

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing

My mind was closing, now I'm believing

I finally know just what it means to let someone in

To see the side of me that no one does, or ever will

"Now that you are here, yeah," he heard he say, her breath warming his neck.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, taking a step back to look her up and down, looking for any hint of injury to her.

"Nothing serious," she answered him. Then at the quirk of his eyebrow, added, "Just a few bumps from when I landed on the stairs."

Sighing a silent breath of relief, Gibbs pulled Abby back into a hug that he knew that he needed as much as she did.

Finally he admitted to himself that he was in love with Abby. Never had he felt so strongly about someone since Shannon.

He knew that she had forgiven him for their fight earlier, and he could never stay angry with her for very long. Gibbs loosened his arms from around her, but continued to hold her when she did not release him as they heard the door leading to her floor open behind them.

Tony entered the stairwell, gun drawn. He took in Gibbs and Abby, then looked at the man laying cuffed face sown on the floor. "Boss,' he said, nodding at Gibbs, then looking at Abby, asked, "you okay?" Gibbs felt her nod against his chest, as Tony holstered his gun.

"McGee is at Abby's apartment. The door was open, we cleared it, then I came here. We took the elevator up, Ziva," he indicated the former Mossad officer that had reached the landing they were standing on, "took the stairs."

Ziva picked up the gun that she knew to be Gibbs' from the top of the stairs, and placed it in the team leader's hand.

The man on the floor, groaned and drew their attention to him.

"Take him in! Deal with him fully, Dinozzo, and DON'T mess it up!" When Tony looked at him questioningly, Gibbs only angled his chin towards the woman that was still seeking comfort in his arms.

"On it, Boss!" Tony said, pulling the suspect to his feet, and as he and Ziva lead him down the stairs, Tony began to read the man his rights.

"Let's get you a few things from your apartment, and make sure that nothing is taken from it. You can stay at my place a few days," Gibbs said as he lead her though the door to hit hallway to her apartment, his arm around her shoulders.

As the pair neared her rooms, they saw McGee standing outside the door, talking on his cell phone. From what they could hear of the conversation, Ziva or Tony had called him to let him know that Abby was safe and that they had their suspect in custody.

"First, we'll take a look around, see if anything is missing, or even out of place. Then I want you to pack enough things to at least see you through until the end of the weekend." They did just that. She saw that nothing that she could tell was missing, after spending nearly two hours of her going through everything, wearing a pair of gloves from Gibbs so that she did not risk overlapping prints from the person that had opened her door, the man that had attacker.

She quickly packed a bag with, he was sure, more than enough clothes to get through to the next weekend with, not that he minded. While Abby packed, Tony called and Gibbs and told him the good news that they had confessions to all six murders and the attack on Abby. When she was ready, Gibbs led her out of the building, to his car, his hand at the small of her back the whole way.

So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone

I'd search forever just to bring you home

Here and now, this I vow

They pulled up the driveway that led to his house, each silent as they had been on the drive across town. Looking over to her, he had half expected her to be asleep, but he was not surprised to find her still awake.

Opening his door and climbing out, he then moved to the trunk of his car and retrieved her things, then he moved to the passenger door, and opened it and helped her step out. Placing a gentle hand at the small of her back, he led her up the steps to his front door. After shutting and locking the door behind them, he ushered her up the stairs to take a shower.

"Gibbs!" she started to counter him, but he interrupter her, before she could say anything more.

"I know, Abs, we need to talk. And we will once you've had a shower. You'll feel better afterwards. While you are in the shower, I'll get the coffee pot ready."

After she disappeared up the stairs with her stuff in tow, Gibbs moved to his kitchen, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket as he entered the room. Cringing inwardly a bit at the time of the morning that he was calling Director Vance, but also knew that Leon would want this news.

Filling the coffee maker as he talked, Gibbs dialled his phone. "Yes, Leon, I know what time it is. I thought that you would like to know that we caught the Bastard…He had gone after Abby…Yes, she's alright. She called me when she saw him near her apartment…Dinozzo got him to talk, he confessed to all the killings, and to breaking into Abby's apartment before he attacked her…No, she's staying with me for a few days…Ok, Leon, I'll let the team know, they can use a couple extra days off. Good Night, Leon, see you Tuesday."

"Tuesday?" Gibbs had not even heard that she had finished in the shower and had come downstairs.

"Director Vance has given the team, you, Ducky, and Palmer included, Friday and Monday off, barring any major cases coming up."

By now, you'd know that I'd come for you

No one but you, yes I'd come for you

Abby just nodded quietly to him. Now that they were alone and in his house again, she did not know how to act. She was still hurt about their fight, but she was also very relieved that she had been right, that calling him had been the right thing to do. She shuddered as she thought about the other option for the way that her night could have turned out, if she had not of called Gibbs, she knew that Tony, Ziva, and McGee would have come for her as well, but she couldn't help but to think that they could not have gotten there as fast as Gibbs had.

"You alright, Abs?" Gibbs asked her, and she could hear the concern in his voice.

She looked at the floor and nodded her head. Her wet hair hung around her face, hiding the tear that escaped her eye and started it's trail down her face. "Did you mean it Gibbs?"

"Did I mean what, Abby?" he asked, confused, not sure what she was asking about.

"The tone that you used when I cam over earlier."

"My tone?" now he was really confused.

"When you asked me about no new guys, your tone sounded like you did not want me here, like you were tired of having me around."

Putting one hand on her upper arm, and tucking the other under her chin, he gently lifter her face so that she was looking into his eyes. "I could NEVER tire of being around you, Abby. I was stressed from the case, and maybe a bit frustrated," _Yeah, sexually frustrated from not being able to touch you like I want to, like I dream about at night._ "But never would I tire of being with you," he said as he looking into her eyes so that she could see how much he meant what he was telling her right then.

After a moment's pause, Gibbs asked her a question that he had been wishing to ask her since she stormed out of his house. "Did you mean it, Abs?"

"Did I mean what?" she was the one who was now confused. Then she realised what he must be asking her about, "You know that I wouldn't leave NCIS. Especially because of a fight that we had. You know that once I cooled down, I would rethink everything. Hell, if this had of been like any other time that we've had a fight, I wouldn't of had to ask you if you meant your tone of not!"

"I already know all that Abs, that is not what I am asking you about," he said, once she finished her mild rant. At the continued look of confusion, he said, "I heard what you said at the top of the stairs of the basement, did you really mean what you had said about falling in love with me?"

But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you

You know I'd always come for you

Looking into Gibbs' eyes, Abby could see the love that he held for her there, and she could see hope there as well. _Could he be hoping that I meant it, or that he had heard me wrong?_ She could not hold his gaze any longer, and looked away.

Knowing that she could not lie to him, she did the only thing that she could, she told him the truth. "Yes, I meant it. I love you, Jethro." Saying his name felt so right to her, she knew however, that this could be the only time that she ever said it to him. She heard his shocked intake of breath and looked back into his eyes. The love and happiness that shone there took her breath away.

Yes, I'd come for you, no one but you

Yes, I'd come for you, but only if you told me to

Her confession made him gasp. And hearing her call him Jethro was better than he had ever imagined, and every time he had imagined it, it had been magical. Her saying his name made any resolve he had that they should not be more than friends, melt away. If they stayed just friends she would go back to calling him 'Gibbs' and would never hear her calling him 'Jethro' again, and he could not handle that.

"Say it again," he requested, his voice barely a whisper.

Steeping closer to him, so that their chests were almost touching, Abby tipped her face up just enough that she could look him in the eyes. When she spoke, her voice had dropped an octave and had taken a husky sound to it, "I love you , Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, his lips were on hers. He poured his heart into the kiss, hoping that through it, he was able to tell her everything that he was not sure that he was able to put into words, but he knew that he would try, for her, he just needed to tell her this way first.

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you

Abby opened her mouth, allowing Gibbs to deepen the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her against his body.

Her moan had him fighting one of his own, and he had to pull away from the kiss before things got too out of hand. Breaking the kiss, Gibbs found that he could let his arms release her. He felt her kissing his neck and he knew that he had to get the situation under his control.

Backing he up so that she was against the wall, he spoke, his voice sounding husky and lust filled to his own ears, "Abby, stop." She flinched like she has been slapped, and when he tipped her face back so he could see her face, he could see the tears of hurt and rejection in her eyes.

"Abs, trust me, there is nothing I would like more than to take you upstairs and make love to you," he pressed his hips against hers to make sure that she could feel just how much he would like that, "but tonight is not the right night. We both have had too much emotional turmoil. We both need some sleep." Seeing that he had not managed to take away the pain in her eyes, he continued, "I love you Abby. I do not want to rush into anything with you. I do not want to risk losing. Trust me, we will both know when the time is right for us, and we both know that as much as we both want it, tonight is not right."

Taking her by the hand, Gibbs made sure that he had not turned the coffee maker on, now it was at least ready to be turned on when they woke up in the morning. Then he continued to hold her hand as they stood by the counter long enough for him to make a quick call to each of the others, letting them know what the director had said, only leaving a message on Ducky's machine, knowing that the man did not have a landline in his bedroom, but that he had his cell phone there in case of emergencies, he did not want to wake the older man. The message was brief saying that they had caught the guy, closed the case, and were given until Tuesday off, and asking him to pass that along to Palmer. He then said that he would fill him in on the details when he called back later in the morning.

Then he led Abby up the stairs to his bedroom. "I still stand by what I said about knowing that tonight is not the right time, but that doesn't mean that I am willing to spend the night without you in my arms, even if all we do is sleep," he said smiling at her, and pulling her into a hug and placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

No matter what gets in my way

As long as there's still life in me

No matter what, remember,

You know I'll always come for you

When Abby stepped away from him, and walked to his bed, gently tugging his hands, Gibbs followed willingly. He turned back the covers and helped her into bed. Then he stripped down to his T-shirt and boxers and climbed in beside her.

As he pulled the blankets back up and around them, Abby snuggled into his side. After laying back completely, he put one arm around her so that his shoulder pillowed her head. Running his fingers lightly up and down the arm that she had laying on his chest, and with his other hand had it's fingers laced with her other arm that was the only thing between them as it wrapped around the front of her waist, Gibbs thought that Abby had fallen asleep, until she spoke.

"I love you," she said, he could hear the smile in her voice.

"I love you, too," he replied, smiling too.

I'd crawl across this world for you

Do anything you want me to

No matter what, remember,

"Jethro?" he heard her say, her voice growing heavy with sleep, but that still did nothing to deaden the effect of hearing her voice say his name.

"Yeah Abs?"

"Thank you for coming for me."

Pressing his lips against the top of her head in a chaste kiss, he said, "You know I'll always come for you," then they both drifted off to sleep, each knowing that the morning would be better, because it would be the first morning of their life together, as a couple.

You know I'll always come for you

You know I'll always come for you

You know I'll always come for you


End file.
